


Saten Claus is cumming tonight

by ThePorcelainDoll



Category: Needless (Anime)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Blade is a THICC MILF, Cheating, Children, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Christmas Stockings, Christmas Tree, Christmas sex, Daddy Kink, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Imagine your OTP, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, Little Brothers, MILFs, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Mistletoe, Modern Era, OTP Feels, Presents, Santa Kink, Saten Claus, Saten cucked himself, Saten is Santa, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, So Married, puppy, saten is daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePorcelainDoll/pseuds/ThePorcelainDoll
Summary: A crappy Needless Christmas fic about MILF Blade, DILF Saten, and their two little spawns





	1. I saw mommy kissing Santa..

**Author's Note:**

> First Page is fluffy..Second is very very naughty (♡´౪`♡)
> 
> No one will care about this fanfic  
> (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff, go to next chapter for unholy Christmas smut

"Look daddy! It's Frosty the Snowman!" Athena giggled as she finished wrapping the scarf on her snowman. 

Saten appeared behind her, cocking his head to the side "mmhhh hes missing something darling" Athena looked back at her creation. What was it missing?

He had big blue button's for eyes, a carrot for his nose, twigs for the arms, and raisins for his mouth. That's when a light bulb appeared underneath her head.

"He needs a hat daddy!" 

Saten chuckled and pulled out a top hat. "Here you go!" and handed her the hat. Once Saten levitated his daughter using his Psychokinesis, Athena was able to place the hat on the figure.

"We did it daddy!" She hugged her father in glee. "You did such a good job Athena!" He patted her on her pink pom pom winter hat.

Just then the door to their house opened "Come in guys! It's dinner time!" Blade smiled as the scent of beef stew escaped from the kitchen to the outside.

"Alright Athena, you heard your mother dinner is ready!" She pouted a bit "Awe daddy! just five more minutes!" He shook his head, bits of snowflakes fell to the snow blanket.

"Sorry miss, but you know the rules, besides it's getting colder and you don't want to catch a cold especially for Christmas.." Athena lowered her eyes, realizing she can't stay much longer "OK daddy.." She turned to her Snowman and waved goodbye "Goodbye Frosty" before taking her fathers hands and walked away.

He picked his daughter up and brought her inside the house "Come on, your mother and brother is waiting for you.." As much as he wanted to let his little daughter play a little while longer, the storm was getting stronger. Not even Saten could warm the temperature around them.

Despite baby Addis staying inside the warm house, he still wore his T-Rex body suit to keep him warm, and he was even wrapped in a thick layer of blanket. Nothing was "Too Safe" for Blade's baby boy.

Addis rested on a large couch near the Christmas Tree, which still needed one more final piece before completion, only slightly moving to get a better sleeping position.

Athena didn't realize how cold she was till she got inside her toasty warm home so she got another blanket from the closet and huddled next to her brother. 

As Athena wrapped herself in the warm brown fluffy blanket she looked underneath the tree and saw that there was no gifts underneath it. The floor was bare of wrapped presents, making Athena a little sad.

She looked up to see Blade adding more ornaments on the tree "Mommy? do you think Santa will come tonight?"

Blade brushed her silver hair to the side "Well, maybe, if he knows you've been a good girl this year.." and smiled "I'm sure Santa will come by tonight.." and kissed her daughter on her forehead

"Now come and help me bake cookies for Santa Claus."

After dinner, Saten caught Athena looking underneath the Fireplace. "Athena what are you doing?" 

She pulled her head back out and looked at her father with come ashes in her cheeks "I'm checking to see if Santa can find a way in" 

He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her chubby cheeks "Well he's not coming as long as your wake that's for sure.." He didn't expect for tears to form in his eyes.

"What's wrong Athena?" "I'm just scared that Santa's not going to come and leave presents.." more hot tears fell down her eyes. 

"Oh Athena, that's what you're worried about?" He pulls her in for a hug "Oh darling, you know Christmas isn't all about presents it's about being with your family.."

He pulls her away and wipes her tears using the same handkerchief "Don't cry, if you go to sleep right now, maybe Santa might drop by tonight" and picked her up.

"C'mon, I'll even read you that Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer story you like so much"

Athena wiped her tears "Ok daddy.." 

That night, Athena heard footsteps in the kitchen and woke up "Mommy?" 

She checked her clock, it read "12:00 AM" Usually Mom and Dad didn't get up till 9:00 AM 

Could it be? Santa?!!

Athena grabbed her blanket and tip toed downstairs to the kitchen. She had to be very quiet or else she might scare off whoever was in the kitchen.

She moved extra quiet when she got to the kitchen floor and even started to crawl. 

As she passed the living room she noticed that underneath the tree...were presents!!

Athena covered her mouth to hide a gasp. It is Santa! He's here! He exist!

Then she started to crawl even faster until the sounds of munching became more audible.

On the table was a plate with half eaten cookies and an empty glass that was once filled with milk. 

A tall man in a red suit was eating on a large chocolate chip cookie "This cookie is pretty burnt.."

"SANTAAA!!!" Athena couldn't control her excitement. 

The tall man nearly choked on his cookie "Jesus Christ!" and turned around to see a little girl staring at him with wide red eyes.

"...little girl, I thought you were sleeping!" Athena hung her head "I was but I heard noises last night and couldn't sleep..."

She stared at him. He was much different than in her books. The only things that made him look like a Santa was his red suit and large white beard. For one his skin was darker than snow white like usual representations, he didn't have the cute tomato nose or a big beer belly...in fact he had a 6 packs, completely in shape. In fact he looked alot like her dad.

"Santa? Why do you look different?" She pointed to his stomach "Where's you belly?"

This Santa looked down to his stomach. Now his face was white like snow "Oh um...Santa forgot to exercise.."

Athena blinked "What exercise?" She could've sworn she saw sweat running down his face "Um..my eating 10 pounds of cookies and cakes to get fat, that's why I'm like this" and pats his 6 packs.

She gasped "Santa can eat that many cookies!" A bellowing Ho Ho Ho came from him "Yup, Santa does all of that! Don't worry after a couple more houses I'll get my fat belly.."

Athena looked at the plate of cookies "Do you like mommies cookies?" At this he blushed a little and smiled "Oh yeah I do, your moms cookies are the best.." He even drooled a bit.

Thinking that he was referring to the warm pastries Blade baked, Athena grabbed the plate of cookies and gave it to him "Here you go Santa! Keep them.."

Santa stopped drooling and nervously laughed "Ha, ttthank yyouu"

Still Athena stayed there, looking at this strange skinnier Santa. "Um..so what did you want for Christmas Athena?"

As if her red eyes couldn't get any bigger, Santa swore her eyes were popping out of her skull at this "I want a pony Santa!" and jumped a bit.

He gulped "Well, if Santa gives you your present, will you go to bed?" At this Athena squealed in delight "Yes Santa!" 

He puts the plate next to the table "Stay here and don't move..." She nodded and watched him leave the room...but she could've sworn she heard him say "Blade is going to kill me for this.."

A minute later, Santa comes back with his hands behind his back and leaned over "Are you ready?"

Athena was crying at this point "Yes Santa!" "Now you promise to stay in your bed right?!"

She nodded even harder "Yes Santa!" "Ok then close your eyes and open your arms out!"

Shaking and quivering she closes her eyes and does what he says.

A warm shivering ball of fluff landed in her arms "Now open them.."

A three headed doggo was in her arms, whimpering like a baby. "I know it's not a pony but.."

"THANK YOU SANTA THANK YOU I LOVE IT SO MUCH!!!" she kissed Santa on his forehead and left with the puppy.

"Well you're welcome kid!"

"So you like my cookies huh?"

Just as Athena was entering her room she heard a familiar feminine voice from the kitchen.

"Well I don't mean the ones you baked those were dry, but YOUR cookies, now those are to die for!"

Did Mom have a secret stash of cookies hidden somewhere? Maybe in her dress?

She slowly ducked and being very quiet, poked her head out just enough to see what was going on.

She saw mommy, wearing a light red robe covering her whole body, pointing upwards at the ceiling.

"Mistletoe..." As soon as Santa looked up, Blade grabbed Santa by his head and pressed her lips against his.

"IS MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS!!!??? I JUST SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA!!!!!" She mentally told herself. 

She wanted to run towards Santa and pull him away...but that would mean giving up her new puppy too....

Maybe she can mommy in the morning what just happened..


	2. Santa Baby...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saten Claus is making a list, checking it twice...
> 
> Turns out Blade was naughty all night

It was now 11:00pm and after washing the dishes Blade finally went upstairs to her bedroom to change.

"Finally, time to get out of this tight bra.." She removed her shirt and was prepared to unclip her bra.

"Ho Ho Ho Have you been a bad girl this year?" A deep voice came from behind her. Just as the bra slipped off, Blade turned to see the sexiest Santa ever.

Saten wore a sleeveless red jacket that exposed his sexy muscular abs. A large boner was poking out his red pants, and he wore a ridiculous white beard that nearly covered his face. 

His red eyes stared directly at her 'cookies' and drooled

"Are you trying to roleplay again Saten?" He shook his head "I'm not Saten, I'm Saten-Claus...and your husband is not here for now.." He licked his lips and his hands slowly unzipped his red pants, bringing his 'Reindeer' out. 

As much as she loved her husband, it turned her on when Saten was roleplaying as a different character, other than his husband. It was Kinky.

He walked over to Blade kissed her, shoving his tongue down her throat. "Mhh!" She moans as her hands explored his chest, massaging every muscle on his pecks and abs. "So hot!" She moans while sucking on his tongue.

Saten brings her closer, a hand travels it's way to her skirt. Quickly Blade pulls his hands away "Nuh uh uh, not yet Santa" and smirked.

Saten whimpered like a dog "But whyyyy" She shook her heard "I just cleaned the living room and washed the dishes, the least _Santa_ can do is put up the Christmas presents"

He pouted "Oh please Santa do it for me?" and rubbed his crotch a bit. Saten shivered in delight before zipping his pants up and leaving "All right I'll do it, but don't think you're going to get away that easily.."

After dressing up in a more 'suitable' attire, Blade wondered why Santa was taking so long. She grabbed her red velvet bathrobe and walked downstairs to see Santa talking with her daughter. 

"Do you like mommies cookies?" Athena asked, her eyes filling with curiosity.

Blade shook her head. She knew she left those cookies in the oven for too long. "Oh yeah I do, your moms cookies are the best.." Saten drooled a bit. 

_"OH my..."_ Blade knew he wasn't talking about the burnt pastries in the kitchen. 

After they finished talking, Athena finally left....with the puppy that they intended to give to her on Christmas morning but oh well...Blade would make Santa pay for it...

As soon as Athena left, Blade snucked up behind Santa 

"So you like my cookies, huh Santa?" Blade's hands slithered to his chest, pinching his nips. He blushed and chuckled "Well maybe not the burnt gingerbread pastries...but man I love _your_ sweet doughy cookies.." He turns around and kisses her neck making Blade gasp a bit.

"Now let's go to the bedroom, I'm sure that someones been a naughty girl this year..."

The bedroom door was now closed and locked, and Santa made sure that the curtains were closed. 

Santa turns and sees his beloved Blade, dropping her robe to the ground.... _Ho Ho Ho_

Blade wore a school-girl outfit complete with a black mini shirt, long black stockings and red lacing, and a black lace panties that read _"Naughty"_ in the front. "Well well, aren't you glad that Santa came to town..." Her smile turned him on like Hell. Santa sits on the edge of the bed and pats his pegs. "C'mere babygirl.."

"Now...tell Santa what you want for Christmas.." He smiled as he spreads his legs, showing his 'Christmas Tree' protruding from his red pants. 

"Damnit you make a good Santa.." She purred, biting her lower lip. 

"Ah Ah Ah, language, remember you're still on my naughty list.." This only stirred up the ravenous hormones deep inside her. "Mmhh I think I'd like that.." 

Even though Saten already thought Blade was sexy as Hell wearing her old student uniform, he didn't expect for Blade to unbutton her shirt, just enough for her large breasts to pop out.

Enough for her warm 'cookies' to show.

As much as Saten wanted to tear off his suit and ram his 'Candy Cane' into her 'Fruit Cake', it wouldn't as nasty or kinky if he kept his 'act' going. 

"You like my sugar plums Santa?" She moved her chest side to side, allowing 'Santa' to get a good look at her jugs.

Saten licked his lips "OH yes Santa loves them very much...now..sit on my lap" He was tired of asking her the same question, he needed her ontop of him, riding his 'Rudolph' into the night

Blade giggled "Yes Santa..." and sat on his legs, facing him, her giant titties nearly covering his face. "I love your 'presents' little girl" he kisses her caramel brown nipples, making Blade blush.

"mmhhh, thank you Saten Claus..." she threw her head back and softly moans as Santa was lovingly kissing her large breasts. "Mhhh have I been a good girl this Christmas?" She looked down to see Saten with a mouthful of her tits. 

He shook his head "Well, according to my list.." and pulls out a small index card with the word Naughty on top and Blade at the bottom "you're on my naughty list this year" and caresses her ass.

"Oh Santa, isn't there any way I can be on the good list this Christmas?" she unbuttons the rest of her shirt, tossing it aside to the floor.

Blade swore she felt something jump on his crotch "Well actually little girl, yes there it.." He gets up and unbuttons his red pants, making them fall to the floor.

His large 'Rudolph the red nose penis' emerged from his pants "Be a good girl and such on my candy cane" 

Her mouth gaped open and drooled at his sugary treat "Yes, Santa, anything for you.." and gets on all fours, her titties hanging from her chest.

Saten grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her closer to his cock "Be a good girl and OH GOD!" Blade wasted no time and wrapped her tongue around his member. Sucking and slurping his cock, licking his balls as well.

"MMHHH oh Blade!" She hums and sucks away like a vacuum. She wanted to show Santa, what a good girl she can be. 

"Ho Ho Ho! looks like I AM CUMMING to town!" He thrust and thrust into her hot wet mouth, making Blade gag a bit, but Blade didn't mind. In fact, she was pleasuring herself too, rubbing her clit through her panties. "That's right Blade, jingle your 'bells' " 

Just as she tasted his precum, Santa quickly pulls out, his cock still hard and begging for more. She wines a bit and licks her lips "Why'd you pull out Santa?"

She didn't expect for her Santa to grab her and throw her on the bed. "SANTA!" She gasped. Now she was getting scared.

He crawls on the bed and tears off her panties and skirt, only leaving her with her stockings on. "It's time for Santa to come down the Chimney!" and buries his face in her cunt.

"oh Santa! I love it!" she wraps her legs around his head and squeezes her breasts. Saten nipples on her clit, circling his tongue around it. "I'll make sure tonight is not a silent night"

Blade rubs her breasts, circling them, kneading them like a cat. Santa looks up and smirks "What lovely ornaments you have my dear...mind if I..." He reaches over and milks one of her tits.

"JESUS FUCK!!!" Warm milk, shot from her brown tender nipples, landing on the walls and sheets. "Warm Milk for my cookies!" His hands rotated the left breast as she stuffed the right one in her mouth, sucking her milk. It was a lovely sight for him.

After minutes of pure bliss and sucking, Blade finally releases and squirts all over his face. "FUCK SANTA!!!"

Wet fluid shot at his beard like a water gun. "Well well, this is going to be 'white Christmas' after all!" He watched as Blade was riding an orgasm so hard, she's been squirting for over 5 minutes now.

"Oh Yes Blade, Let it snow let it snow let it snow!" his hands still milking her breasts. By now, their sheets were wet and moist. 

"Alrighty then, it's time to ride Santa's sleigh!" He gets on his knees and stood up, his candy cane harder than ever. "Come into Santa's lap"

Without hesitation, Blade gets up and sits on his 'reindeer' "Can I ask for a present Santa?" her hands rubbing his pecks, massaging his skin.

"Well, I think you've been a good enough girl, tell me what you want.." Blade smirks and whispers in his ear "I want you to fill me up...with some Christmas magic..." and licks his ear.

"If that's what my little girl wants..then I shall grant your wish" He grabs her hips and forces her even further down his 'Present'

"Santa oh God!" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and instantly orgasms. He felt so amazing! so Jolly!

"Ho Ho! My Rudolph is going to guide your sleigh tonight!" and begins to jump and thrust at the same time. Her breasts hitting his pecks, their nipples rubbing against each other...

The bed creaks and moans with each thrust they make. "Come on Dasher and Prancer, Comet and Cupid Donner and Blitzen!!" He cries with each passionate thrust.

If Blade wasn't orgasming her heart out, she would've told Santa to cut the cheesy Santa act..

The bed continues to jump, even scratching the wooden floor a bit. 

Soon Santa felt his Jolly Spirit approaching. "Mhh I'm not going to last much longer..." He pulls his 'helper' closer and inserts his tongue inside. Fighting for dominance and pleasure. Unfortunately, Blade barely had any strength left in her.

"Oh Santa!" Blade moaned as she circled her breasts, flicking the nipples with each delicious thrust he made. Drool trickled down her chin as her tongue stuck out from her mouth.

A bit of precum started to fill her. 

Saten felt his climax approaching "Ho Ho Ho! I'm going to spray you with my Christmas spirit!"

"Yes Santa yes!" Blade cries "Fill my stockings!" 

He holds Blade on tighter, and releases the heaviest load into her. Cum leaked from her pussy, landing on the floor, the walls, and the sheets.

"Looks like a White Christmas!" Blade giggles before Santa passed out on her chest.

"um Santa?" She poked his face.

Her only response was a loud snore coming from him.

"Oh my God Saten, really!" A finger touches her lip "Shhh, let'me sleep"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shitty, I'm sorry but I was in a rush to get it post before Christmas and I've been pretty busy all week


End file.
